What if?
by Oldiesbutgoldies98
Summary: Eliza comes back to Higgins, but all is not what it seems. Can Higgins have a second shot at the love he almost lost, or will he blow the last chance he's going to get? This is my first fanfiction, so please review.
1. Chapter 1

Mine

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic ever, and I'm super excited! I love the story of My Fair Lady, but I was super mad with it's ending. I mean, could Eliza ever forgive him? Would Colonel Pickering come back to help her? Will Higgins ever stop being infuriating (yet good-looking)? And most importantly, will the two of them just admit they love each other?! My take on the ending, just a little one-shot, but if I get reviews can turn into a full story! I'm picturing the fabulous Julie Andrews and the delicious, perfect, talented Rex Harrison as Eliza and Henry. Rated T just in case. Oh, and of course I don't own the rights to My Fair Lady, Pygmalion, or any Greek Myths. :).**

"Eliza, where the devil are my slippers?" Higgins said snidely, shrinking down in his chair. Eliza was hit with the brief temptation of grabbing the slippers and chasing the man down the hall using them as weapons, but she regained her composure long enough to shoot back, "I'm not your slave anymore professor, get them yourself," Higgins was shocked. How dare anyone speak to him that way, let alone that worthless, ungrateful, wretched, beautiful girl. "Beautiful?" he muttered, "Get a hold of yourself old man." Higgins stood and turned to face Eliza. There she was, holding slippers in hand, and looking ready to ram them down his throat. He couldn't help but start to laugh. When he finally regained composure, he realized Eliza did NOT find this funny. Instead, she stated coolly, "I just came to gather my things professor, then I'm leaving." That wiped the smirk off of Higgins face.  
>He had already lost her once, he couldn't stand losing her again. But, being Henry Higgins, he used his one and only defense when dealing with his feelings, being as snobby and uncaring as possible. "Oh, of course. My apologies," he said sarcastically. "By all means, go back to that idiot boy, but I don't say I didn't warn you, foolish girl. He'll leave you destitute and broken, and I won't be there to take your sniveling self back in." Eliza just stood there, stunned at his outburst. Henry, realizing he had just shocked her speechless, knew he had gone too far. "Eliza...I..." he started, but was quickly cut off by a very angry Eliza. "If you must know, Mr. Higgins, I am NOT going off to Freddy. I realized that I never really loved him, and as much as I don't want to hurt him, I can't spend the rest of my life with him. I'm leaving, and... and..." whatever Eliza was about to say was broken up by racking sobs. Henry couldn't believe his eyes. Eliza, strong, brave, tough, stubborn, Eliza, was crying over something he said. What was wrong with her? "Eliza, what the devil?" Higgins started. "Oh don't you start on me Henry Higgins, you are the most INFURIATING... STUBBORN... STUCK UP... EGOTISTICAL man I have EVER... MET!" Eliza sobbed, pounding each emphasized word into his chest, before finally collapsing in his arms with a sob. Henry, still supporting Eliza, had a decision to make: admit it all and risk rejection, or being his normal stubborn self. He was about to decide on the latter, when he ventured to take a look at her. Even when she was bawling her head off, she was still beautiful. His Eliza... With that, he made his decision. "Eliza?" He asked her, arms still tightly around her, "you said you realized you didn't love him, was it because... Well... You love someone else?" Eliza look up at him, her eyes full of surprise. Higgins had read her like a book. She also noticed there was something different in his eyes, something she had never seen before. It must have been his eyes that made her answer him with an honest, "Yes professor, there is someone else." Henry felt elated. Of course, he didn't know if it was him yet, but at least it wasn't that horrid Freddy boy. Eliza, on the other hand, was confused. This was a whole new side to Henry Higgins, her love, that had never been expressed to her before. The man of her dreams was holding her in his arms, actually caring for once what she felt. "Eliza, if you don't mind me asking, who... Exactly... Do you love?" Higgins asked, his heart on his sleeve, looking more afraid than he ever had in his life. Eliza, originally taken aback by his straightforwardness, finally put two and two together. Happiness couldn't even BEGIN to describe how she felt. She was over the moon, so happy words couldn't even come to her. Reading into the silence, Henry quickly let go of her, feeling depressed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." "Wait, Henry," Eliza pleaded, realizing what he was probably thinking. The fact that she used his first name made him stop, and he solemnly turned back towards her. "I think I owe you an answer," she said, holding her breath for his reaction. Henry registered what she just said. Holding his breath, and hoping beyond hope, he nodded his head for her to continue. Eliza took a deep breath and said, "I love you Henry Higgins. I love your tantrums, your stubbornness, the way you chew on the end of your pen when your working. I love your laugh and your smile, I love the way you shove your hands deep within your pockets when your happy and carefree (which isn't often), but most of all, I love you for you. I always have and I always will." Eliza finished, closing her eyes and wishing we could just disappear. A soft, "Eliza," made her open them once more, and she noticed gruff, stubborn, uncaring Henry Higgins was crying. Without pause, he quickly walked to her and threw his arms around her, and let her melt into his embrace. "You know I'm not good with sentimental words, but I'll try." He said, trying to find what to say. "Eliza... I... I don't remember when I first started to love you. I just remember being afraid. I was afraid you would never return my feelings. I was afraid you would run off and leave me for some bloke who is closer to your age. I was afraid you didn't think of me as more than just the hated professor. But most of all, I was afraid of my own feelings. See... I haven't felt... Attraction for a girl in a long time, and this was the first time I've ever really loved somebody. So this was all new to me, and I handled it in the only way I knew how, being a crotchety old man who didn't care about anything but himself. But it was all a lie. I ALWAYS cared for you, even though I never showed it. And now, if you'll let me, I will make up for all the times I shunned you, all the bullying and teasing, all of the unthought flu things I've said... Because I love you Eliza Doolittle, and I'm prepared to change myself forever if that means I get to keep you as my own...my love." he finished, looking at her stunned face. She shook her head in amazement. "You always did have a way with words," she muttered into his chest. Feeling braver now, he stepped away from her, still holding her hands in his. "I'm not done yet," he said moving over to his desk. He rummaged through the drawer ad pulled out a small box. "I have one more speech to make," he said going back to Eliza. "You, by coming back today, made me the happiest man alive. But, I can't run the risk of you leaving me again, it would be the death of me. I know that people will talk, I know about the age difference, I know about all the quarrels and arguments and put downs, but I don't care because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you make me the happiest AND luckiest man alive and become Mrs. Eliza Higgins?" He asked, getting down on one knee and holding out the ring. Eliza was in a stupor, she, for the second time that day, did not have the words to express how happy she felt. Instead she settled on bursting into tears and nodding her head in a fervent yes, while flinging herself into Henry's arms. Henry laughed, and picked her up, spinning her around until they both got dizzy. When he set her down, he pulled her into a long kiss. When they finally broke apart, Eliza smiled and played with his collar. "Who am I going to have to pay around here to get you to do THAT everyday?" He asked teasingly. "Keep it up woman, and I'll lock you up in here and be forced to have my way with you," he growled, pulling her in for another kiss. They spent the rest of the day in his study, kissing each other with abandon, making preparations for the wedding, and preparing to take on whatever life throws at them... Together.<p>

**Well, there you have it. If you want more please rate and review! I also take requests.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! I was rereading this the other day, and I decided that maybe adding another chapter or two wouldn't hurt. Thanks to sash queen of the jungle for the idea!**

"'Enry 'Iggins! You get in 'ere right now!" A voice called out loudly. Professor Henry Higgins flinched, knowing that when his new wife resorted to her old cockney accent, something must be the matter. They had been married for only a week, and currently they were on their honeymoon in Italy. Henry grinned as he recalled that moment when he had revealed the honeymoon destination to his then bride to be. It had been a spectacle to say the least! Sighing, he went into the bedroom suite, where a beautiful yet stern Eliza sat holding a piece of paper. "Yes dear?" He asked innocently. Eliza waved the piece of paper about. "And just WHAT is the meaning of... This?" She crowed. Henry blanched and grabbed the piece of paper quickly. "That?" He said coolly. Eliza glared at him. "Yes you daft bugger...that," she answered.

For a moment Henry fought the urge to laugh at his irate wife calling him a bugger, but thought better of it. He looked at the offending object with a small amount of guilt. "You promised me you wouldn't work over the honeymoon," Eliza said quietly. Henry allowed himself a fleeting glance at his wife. She wasn't crying, which was definitely a good sign. But she was upset, and angry...very angry. Henry knew he had to choose his words very carefully. Trying to look as guilty and handsome as possible, he fixed Eliza with what only could be described as a "puppy dog look." Shifting from foot to foot, and quickly casting his eyes downward, Henry took a deep breath. "Eliza... I know I promised. I didn't mean to break that promise, I swear. It's just that... The Italians have such an interesting dialect, and they speak with such an interesting accent, and as a dialectician it would be a crime not to at least write down a few notes. I knew you wouldn't understand, which is why..." Henry stopped mid sentence, clapping his hand over his mouth and looking up at the sky in disbelief.

Eliza turned an interesting shade of red. Then, she began to do what Henry Higgins never expected. She began to laugh. When she noticed the gob smacked look on her husband's face, she laughed even harder. Henry's look of incredulous shock quickly turned into an indignant one when Eliza failed to stop laughing. "I say woman! Control yourself!" He commanded, trying to regain his dignity. Eliza let out a few more chortles before catching her breath. "I am sorry Henry, but you should have seen your face!" She giggled, wiping away tears of mirth. "I had planned on being very cross with you, but when I saw your shell shocked expression when you saw the paper, I knew this was going to be good. I have to admit, you were very good at looking repentant, and you started off doing well too, but at the end, oh the end..." She said, choking back more laughter. "At the end... Your face... You looked like you had just been shot...oh God!" She spat out, succumbing to her laughter once again.

Henry gave her a look of sheer outrage. "You mean to tell me I humiliated myself for a simple gag?" He shouted. Eliza rolled her eyes. "Stop being so dramatic Henry. And I was a little cross with you. After all, you DID promise not to work on our honeymoon," she said. Henry opened his mouth, but words failed him. Finally, he saw slight humor in the situation and began to laugh too. When they both finally caught their breaths, Henry put a tentative arm around his wife's shoulders. "I truly am sorry Eliza. I won't do it again," he added sincerely. Eliza looked into his eyes, seeing that rare and beautiful sparkle she had come to treasure. "I know," she said softly, before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Henry bent down and captured her lips with his. When they pulled apart, he looked straight into her eyes. "I truly love you Mrs. Eliza Higgins," he said gently. Before Eliza had time to respond, Henry was kissing her again. "You know? You really are stunning when you laugh," Henry murmured into her hair. Eliza pushed back gently on his chest, and they laid down on the bed, Eliza hugged tightly to Henry's chest. Reaching up to caress his cheek, she whispered, "And you are most handsome when you smile." Henry shook his head. "You just say that so I'll smile more often, I know you," he teased. Eliza laughed, kissing his chin. "Come off it you old bugger, stop fishin' for 'em," she joked. Henry chuckled softly, before closing his eyes. Yes, they had been on a VERY interesting journey, but he definitely liked the outcome.

**Well that's chapter 2. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all, I decided to take a swing at another chapter. Hope you like it! **

"I will NOT!" a little voice yelled out, jolting Henry Higgins from his work. "Oh yes you will young man!" A female voice yelled back. Henry sat back in his chair laughing, wondering what kind of trouble his son was causing now. James David Higgins was the spitting image of his father, both in looks and personality. Henry had taken it upon himself to begin educating the boy from the time he was a newborn, reading him Keats and Shakespeare before he was old enough to talk. Now, at age six, Henry had virtually turned his son into his own personal mini-me, something that both amused and horrified his wife to no end.

Henry barely had time to blink before the little boy came stumbling into his office and running into his arms. "Don't let her make me daddy, I don't want to!" The little boy whined, prompting Henry's amused smirk to grow even wider. "Now then James, what is it exactly that you're mother wants you to do?" Henry asked. James took a step back from his father, and Henry kneeled down in order to look him in the eye. The little tyke was wearing a button up shirt (that wasn't buttoned) and a checkered sweater (that was inside out). Henry raised an eyebrow at his son's disheveled appearance, giving him a quizzical look. "I say lad, you're a downright mess! Now, what is it exactly your mother has you all dressed up for?" Henry asked his son, who was fixing him with a gaze that could have been seen on a kicked puppy.

Before the boy had time to answer, a very irate and red faced Eliza Higgins appeared at the door, fixing the young child with a dagger like glare, one that was generally reserved for her husband. "James David Higgins... You stop running to your father every time you don't want to do something!" Eliza exclaimed, turning the glare onto her husband when he started to laugh. "And you! You don't turn into a puddle of mush every time that boy runs in here with that puppy look on his face! God knows I have enough trouble dealing with one Higgins, two is absolute murder!" She huffed, crossing her arms and looking quite exasperated.

Henry tried to look apologetic and then fixed a stern gaze on his son. "Now James... What does your mother want you to do?" He asked. James let an indignant look cross his face before looking at his father with those puppy dog eyes. "She wants me to sing in the church choir... Daddy, Higgins's don't sing, especially in public!" James exclaimed, turning back towards his mother with a look of defiance. Henry turned toward Eliza, his eyebrows raised. "You want OUR son to sing in the church choir?" He squeaked out, looking almost as indignant as his son. Eliza shot him a look of death. "Yes... I want him to sing. He has a lovely voice, and bloody 'ell 'Iggins, you oughta take my side you should!" Eliza shrieked. Henry winced, well aware that when his wife slipped into her cockney accent, he was in deep trouble. "Not in front of the boy," he chastised, motioning towards his son. "Mommy swore... And she's talking funny again," James added, causing his mother to turn a darker shade of red.

Henry knew he had to quickly intervene, realizing his wife' s infamous temper was about to rear its' head. Bending down to face his son, Henry put a hand on his shoulder and gave his boy a pleading look. "Now James, I know you don't want to sing, trust me, I understand. But could you please do this one time, for both your mother AND me? You do have a nice voice, and even though this isn't something us Higgins men do, sometimes we have to make sacrifices," Henry finished, hoping the boy would understand his not so subtle message. "EXCUSE me?" He heard his wife squawk. Shoulders hunching, Henry bent down, whispering so only James could hear. "Please son, for me. For the sake of my sanity and health just sing this one time..." He begged. With serious eyes James nodded, understanding that his father needed his help. "Alright Daddy, for you," James sighed.

Henry gave him a satisfied smile ad patted him on the back. "Good lad, now finish getting dressed," Henry commanded, sending his son out towards the door. When the boy got to his mother, he tried one last plea to get out of the task at hand. "Mommy... If daddy doesn't sing, why do I have to?" The boy asked, much to Henry's amusement. Rather than let his wife answer the question, Henry jumped in. "Well son, because I'm an adult, so I don't have to. Also, just because I do not sing, does not mean you can't," Henry added. Hearing his wife snort, he shot her a warning glance. James looked between his two parents, obviously confused. Before Henry knew what was happening, his wife turned to her son, a wicked smile on her face."Don't let daddy fool you. He actually sings quite a bit...IN PUBLIC!" She crowed, smirking at her husband's squeak in protest. "He does?" James asked, eyes wide. Eliza nodded, noting Henry's growing panic. "Oh yes, as a matter a fact, the first time I met him was when he was singing," she added. "Eliza..." Henry pleaded, not liking where this conversation was headed.

"What did he sing mommy?" Asked James, very interested in this newfound information about his father. Eliza almost told him, but faltered when she saw Henry's pained expression. They had never really told their son the story of how they met and fell in love, and although Eliza was certainly enjoying torturing her husband, she never wanted to tarnish the image of the man that James knew. The old Henry Higgins, the one that had sung that horribly insulting song that day when she was selling flowers... He had been gone for years. "I don't remember sweetheart," she answered, smiling at the man behind her. Henry visibly relaxed, his eyes sending her a silent thank you and a, "We have things to discuss later" look. Eliza nodded and turned back to her son. "He also sang with me and Uncle Pickering back when we first started to get to know each other, and again when he and I had... A little argument," she finished, not wanting to explain that whole ordeal to her son. James turned on his father accusatorially. "Is this true Daddy? You do sing?" He asked.

Henry shifted uncomfortably. "Well I... I mean... That is to say I... Yes," Henry sighed, realizing there was no use in denying it. James's eyes filled with tears. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Eliza asked, perplexed. "I don't want to sing! Even though daddy sings, he's ashamed to. He didn't want to admit it to me, and when he did, he was ashamed. If I sing, he'll be ashamed of me too!" James sobbed, crying into his mother's dress. Horrified, Henry crossed over to his son, taking the boy in his arms. "No James! I would never be ashamed of you! Not for anything, least of all singing. The reason I don't admit I sing is because...well... Singing is full of emotion, an expression of feelings. I've never really been good at that, I've always been afraid to show how I truly feel. Meeting your mother... It changed all that. James, singing is the most wonderful thing you can do. You have such a big heart, and are ready to share it with everyone. Expressing that love and joy through song is a gift, one that no one should ever be ashamed of. The reason I was so uncomfortable was that... Those times I sang that your mother mentioned, I was singing for the wrong reasons. But now that I have her, and I have you, I can sing for the right reasons again. Do you understand?" Henry asked softly, a smile splitting his face when his son looked at him, wiping the tears off of his face.

"Yes daddy, I do. So it's okay to sing?" James asked. Henry nodded, kissing his son on the forehead. "Of course it is my boy, and I'm sorry that I upset you. Singing is always okay around this house... As long as it isn't early in the morning," he added quickly, prompting a laugh from his son. As James disappeared up the stairs to finish getting ready, Henry stood up to find his wife in tears as well. "What's..." Was all Henry managed to get out, before his wife grabbed him by his tie and kissed him senseless. "That was the sweetest thing I have ever heard. God I love you Henry Higgins!" She gasped out once the broke apart. Henry smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Eliza..." He started, worry in his voice, but she placed a finger to his lips. "I know Henry. You have nothing to apologize for, it happened years ago. That Higgins is gone, if your little speech was any indication," she affirmed. Henry kissed her again, marveling at how he landed this amazing woman as his wife. "I love you," he whispered, not wanting her to forget. "And I you," she answered. "Now, let's go get your son ready," she demanded, prompting a silly salute from her husband. "Yes madam!" He joked, and promptly offered his arm to his wife. The two made their way up the stairs towards their child, realizing that life could not be better.

Well there it is. Thanks for the request, please review!


End file.
